tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Ana Arrests Bastian
Log Title: Ana Arrests Bastian Characters: Baroness Anastasia Decobray (Agent Cole), Major Sebastian Bludd, Scott Bludd Location: Mexico City Hospital Room Date: May 23, 2010 TP: None (See Log: Red in El Paso) Summary: The Baroness has heard through her F.B.I. informants that Bludd was almost arrested, and her Mexican contacts tell her where he is... She decides to visit him, under cover. LOG BEGINS: Baroness steps into the Hospital Room of Sebastian Bludd, speaking softly in spanish, to someone out of view. To those that speak spanish, they would hear, "Let me question him, than I will take him into custody.... You can stay outside." She closes the door, and glances around, her face is unreadable... Major Bludd sits on the bed, his back to the door. Scott's procured proper clothing for him, since his own was cut away while the doctors worked on him in the emergency room. He's in the process of gingerly putting on a green button-down shirt. He turns at the sound of the door closing. Surprisingly, the Major has a visitor. A young man is sitting in with him, and he turns and looks at the newcomer guardedly. Baroness looks at the man in the bed, "Good evening, Sebastian Bludd. I am Special Agent Marcia Cole, United States Federal Bereau of Investigation." She shows her badge, which is resting on her hip, then pulls her I.D. and flashes it at him. "I'd like to ask you a few questions about the Agent that attempted to arrest you the other night, in El Paso." Scott remains seated, looking uneasily at 'Cole' but trying to keep a calm composure. Bludd slips the shirt over his shoulders and stands. He narrows his eye at Cole and looks her up and down, taking note of the weapons she's toting. "Just questions?" he asks. "An' what could I know about one of your agents that you don't already know?" Baroness shakes her head slightly, "Agent O'Bannon isn't one of ours, first of all. She identified herself as Homeland Security, but she does not appear on their roster at all. Nor is she on any Federal Government Agency's roster. Could you describe her? She led to the Death of at least two of our Agents, it could have been more. Unless you want to take credit for those deaths?" "See here, he's a sick man. Can't you come back at a better time?" Scott protests. "'Salright, mate," Bludd says to Scott. He shrugs to Cole. "She was tall, well-built, long red hair," he reports. "Probably special forces trained, by my reckoning." Agent Cole frowns, "Special Forces, eh?" She smirks, "Or, she is one of yours, and was there to help you escape." She moves forward, "We have you on camera, killing two Agents, how many times a murderer does that make you, Mr. Bludd? General Flagg, those two Agents.... How many more bodies are yours? A Dozen? A Hundred?" Bludd smirks, his stance shifting slightly in case Agent Cole tries anything threatening. "She ain't one o' mine," he drawls. He makes no comment on Cole's other questions. Scott looks displeased at the direction the questioning is taking, frowning and folding his arms across his chest. "What? No denial of the Murder charges? Interesting. So, you are not going to make this difficult? You are under arrest, for the murder of two F.B.I. Agents, One United States Army General, and while your trials for those three Killings are ongoing, we will be looking for any additional charges we can charge you with. You will be in prison for the rest of your short, miserable life." She grins, "And don't bother demanding the Mexican officials to come to your aid. I have a Mexican Government Official standing right outside, to take you into custody, until such a time that the extradition comes through. I already have assurances from the Mexican State Department that it won't take long." She pulls out a set of hand cuffs, and lets them dangle from her hands, "So, want to make this easy, of do I really have to pull my gun on you, Mister Bludd?" "He can't be taken out of here before he's well!" Scott protests angrily. "He still needs treatment!" The smirk on Bludd's face becomes a grin. He glances to the door. "That red-haired wench couldn't take me down with a room full of Feebs t'back'er up. You think /you/re gonna do better?" He grunts at Scott, shaking his head, one hand, hidden behind his leg where only the young man can see it, forming a gun shape with the thumb and forefinger. He nods toward the table at the foot of the bed where a shopping bag, and his sidearm, rests. Agent Cole laughs, "Of course I can. I am a trained F.B.I. agent, she was just some poorly trained mercenary you hired, when someone tipped you off about your impending arrest." Her right hand rests on the holstered pistol on her belt, and she smiles sweetly at Bludd, was that a slight trace of Ukranian accent she allowed to slip through? It sure wasn't the Full, Straight-outta-Boston accent, she had before, but only a trace of something else might have come through. Scott, of course, is taking the situation at face value, so once the Major signals to him that he's got a gun handy, he tenses and waits to see what's about to happen. He's expecting something about as violent as what he witnessed back at the restaurant, or perhaps even worse! GAME: Major Bludd PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. "I told ya, she ain't one o' mine," Bludd says. "I reckon you 'aven't got a leg t'stand on. And besides, this ain't the US of A. You Americans're so haughty. No wonder th' world hates ya." He steps forward, nudging Scott aside. Wow, something in Scott's brain finally clicks. (A gun? He wants...ME...to use that thing?? WTF?) He sweats a bit, then in a very non-chalant way, goes for the shopping bag once he's nudged aside. Agent Cole shrugs, "I got Mexican permission to arrest your ass, and throw you into the deepest, darkest dungeon, under the loudest airfield I can find." She smiles, letting her Boston accent drop, and her Ukrainian Accent come out. She than pull off her wig, and lets her black hair flow free, "Evening Sebastian.... How are you feeling?" Anastasia DeCobray asks, smiling. Bludd laughs as the wig comes off. "Thought there was somethin' familiar about you," he says. He lifts his heavily bandaged left arm. "Been better. Somebody thinks I'm a shishkebob or somethin', what with all th'stab wounds she's given me." He straightens, gives a very slight bow. "To what do I owe this ... unexpected visit?" "So...am I a day late and a dollar short, here?" Scott asks, brandishing a gun in a grip similar to the way a kid would hold a video game controller. "What's going on here?" Anastasia sits on the edge of the bed, tossing the wig into the corner of the room, and she glances over at Scott, "Better put that thing away, before you shoot your foot off... Lucky he doesn't know how to unsafe it?" She slowly removes the color contacts, returning her eyes to their natural blue, and she slips on her normal glasses, from an inside pocket of her jacket. She acts like there is not a loaded gun in the room, pointed somewhat in her general direction. To the Major, she says, "As for my visit, I had heard you got wounded, again, by someone matching Scarlett's description, and I figured I'd better come make sure you got away from the hospital, before the real Federales and American officials showed up. The F.B.I. is demanding the Mexican Government turn you over for the murder of their two Agents." "S'alright, Scott," Bludd says to the young man. "This is a client of mine." He turns to the Baroness. "Baroness, this is Scott," he introduces. "Scott, this is the Baroness DeCobray." He smirks to himself, holding his hand out for the gun. "I'll take that, thank ya, lad." To the Baroness, he continues, "It'll take 'em a bit t'go through channels, I expect. We were plannin' on bein' outta here t'day anyhow." "Ah, right. Here you go," Scott says, handing the pistol carefully over to Bludd. He has a lot to learn about the way this side of the portal works! Baroness nods slightly, "Wise move. I recommend you make yourself scarce... The F.B.I. has someone sitting on this room... I have someone leading them around now, you should have about 30 more minutes before they decide you didn't just walk out the front door of the Hospital...." "Right." Bludd takes the pistol, his thumb running automatically over the safety to ensure it's engaged. "I'm 'bout ready t'go any time," he says. "Planned to head back to Juarez an' me crew there. Baroness nods, and turns for the door, "Make sure it is soon, Sebastian. If you need anything, don't hesitate to contact me." She glances at the kid, shrugs, walks back to Bludd, and kisses him quickly, lightly on the corner of the lips, and whispers to him, "Be well." With that, like the aristocrat she is, she regally steps from the room. Major Bludd blinks in surprise. "R-right. Thanks." He shakes his head at Scott, a 'don't ask' gesture. "Grab me bag, eh, lad? Let's get outta here." LOG ENDS Category:2010 Category:Logs